


Dragonairing Your Grievances

by GaleCrowley



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fetish, Mind Control, Shameless Smut, Transformation, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Clair rescues a Dragonair from Team Rocket that's been somewhat altered ... and it's going to alter her, too.





	1. Chapter 1

 

In Blackthorn City, traffic was stopped on account of the amount of Pokemon running about.

“This way, this way,” Clair directed the herd of Pokemon into the Pokemon Center.

All of them were battered and bruised on account of being abused and experimented on by Team Rocket. Clair had just finished conducting a raid on their hideout, beating them, having them arrested, and rescuing the Pokemon they had stolen.

“Thank you, Clair,” Nurse Joy said, taking a shivering Eevee into her arms. “It’s so good to know that someone’s doing something about that awful Team Rocket. I never know if maybe they might charge into the Center one day …” She looked at the entrance worryingly.

“No problem,” Clair said. “It’s my duty as a Gym Leader.”

Joy looked back and forth as the Pokemon waddled inside, an expression of distress on her face.

“Oh no,” Joy said as a Dragonair slid up. “I’m afraid the Center is already pushing capacity. We don’t have enough space for this big guy.”

“Hmm,” Clair said.

“I know. You’re a Dragon-type specialist, right, Clair?” Joy asked. “Why don’t you take it in until we can make some space?”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Clair said. “There’s the space in for it, and if no one shows up to claim it, I might give it one of my trainers.”

“Come along,” Clair said, beckoning the Dragonair with a snap of her fingers.

The Dragonair whined, confused at first, before turning its massive body around and wiggling after Clair.

They got to Clair’s Gym.

“Listen up, trainers!” Clair shouted as she burst through the doors. “I have a Dragonair that I just saved from Team Rocket. We’re going to take care of it because the Pokemon Center is full. You will take care of it, you will treat it with respect, and give it your love and affection! And maybe, if you’re lucky, and no one shows up to claim it, it can be your beautiful Dragonite one day.”

“Yes ma’am!” The trainers saluted.

Clair went into a room in the back, pulling out a futon bed to rest on after her long mission. She unbuttoned her cape and dropped it to the floor, then laid down on the bed.

She inhaled sharply, taking in the comforting scent of her Gym to unwind.

She’d only been in bed a few minutes when her rest was disrupted by a noise.

Turning her head, she saw the Dragonair she’d just rescued wiggling into her room.

She was a little upset about it interrupting her nap, but it was hurting and scared, so she forgave it.

“Hey there, big guy,” Clair threw her legs off the side of the bed. The Dragonair dropped its head into her lap, looking up at her with big pleading eyes.

“You need some comfort after what those nasty Rocket grunts did to you, huh?” Clair stroked it behind the fluffy ear.

“Huh?” Clair looked at the Dragonair’s neck. Its neck was covered in scars and stitches.

“Boy, they really messed you up good, didn’t they?” Clair said.

The Dragonair cooed apologetically.

“Hey, you don’t have anything to apologize for, big guy,” Clair said. “It’s not your fault Team Rocket did this to you.”

The Dragonair raised its head up, leaving her lap and looming over her. Clair gave it a reassuring smile, hoping she could make the Dragonair feel better and cheer up if she was just positive enough for the both of them.

Its horn began glowing a strange, purple color.

“Huh? What’s this?” Clair squinted at the horn. “They really messed with you, didn’t they?”

Clair felt her body relaxing.

“I can only … imagine what it is … they did,” Clair said. The horn’s glow pulsated, filling the room.

Clair let out a yawn.

‘Why am I so … sleepy?” Clair asked. She bobbed her head to a side.

The Dragonair rocked its head back and forth, and Clair followed.

 _What’s … what’s happening?_ Clair thought. _I can’t … stop myself._

It was like her limbs were all numb. She felt so heavy. She was digging into the mattress. And she couldn’t stop herself from rocking along with the Dragonair’s movements.

 _I can’t …_ Clair thought. _I can’t … think. I can’t …_

Clair flinched. She felt an emptiness growing inside her lap.

Inside her crotch.

 _No … no, stop,_ Clair thought. She was able to lift a hand and touched her forehead, but the Dragonair raised its tail and gently pushed her away before she could cover her eyes.

“Ooh!” Clair moaned. Her vagina was twitching and throbbing, the skin on her entrance flexing. Liquid seeped out, and she could feel the secretions distinctly. A dark spot spread onto the bottom of her dress.

Her arousal was increasing with every minute. She felt so empty. She was so, so ready to have something inside her, her wet womanhood spilling more and more with each second, but it wasn’t enough. It was like sipping the edge of a cup with a stout draft in it, but she needed helped in the form of penetration to lift up the cup and drink the rest of the creamy liqueur.

“Ooh!” Clair clutched at her stomach, her arousal spreading a warm feeling through her guts and thighs.

The Dragonair opened its mouth wide … and wide … and wider still, wider than a Dragonair should have been able to.

The stitches on the Dragonair revealed their purpose, opening like gills and spreading out along its skin, allowing its mouth to open even further.

Clair was completely within its thrall. The Dragonair didn’t have to do anything.

She wanted to be inside it. She wanted to be comforted by the warm, slippery embrace of its inside. She wanted to go somewhere nice, soft and wet to make the cruel reality of the world go away - Team Rocket, the stress of being a Gym Leader, just make it all … go away.

No … no, stop, Clair thought, still just barely aware to have second thoughts about going into a Dragonair’s mouth.

Clair put a hand on the Dragonair’s bottom lip and grasped it firmly. She pulled herself up and inserted herself into the Dragonair’s too-wide mouth. She eagerly made her way inside the cavernous orifice, her whole body aching with warm arousal.

The Dragonair began sucking, pulling her up deeper into her mouth. Saliva dripped from its jowls. The Dragonair tilted its head back, allowing gravity to do the rest of the work. The Dragonair gave an odd, perverse, gross slurp of the tongue onto Clair’s breasts, licking and tickling them as she went down its gullet.

Clair slid right down the Dragonair’s throat like a slide with friction lubricant on it.

Even in her hypnotized state, Clair underestimated how badly she wanted to be inside this Dragonair.

The minute it closed its mouth around her, Clair was overtaken by a sense of arousal. She was so warm, so wet, so horny.

She came. She came hard, her nether lips spewing shots of clear cum all over. It sprayed onto her dress and squirted onto the walls of the Dragonair’s neck.

The cum slid down her shirt, and as she was upside down, her cum quickly dripped onto the underside of her boobs, covering her in her own cum as well as the Dragonair’s saliva.

She finished traveling through its esophagus, landing with a sploosh into the pit of its stomach. Its stomach acid was an unusually crystalline milk-color.

Clair was still relaxed, even though the horn was far from her sight.

For being stomach stuff, this liquid didn’t feel so bad, Clair thought. It felt nice. Cool, soft. Comforting.

In fact, she found it so comforting and relaxing, she came a second time, her sex spitting out projectiles of cum into the acid, causing ripples in the lake. Her cum floated up to the top like oli on top of water.

“Maybe I’ll just … lay down and take a nap,” Clair mumbled to her.

She laid down over her on side, using her hands on pillows to rest her cheek on. Occasionally she kicked her leg out as another aftershock of pleasure rippled through her, making her vagina squirt out a little more cum like a toothpaste tube that was being squeezed for the last drop.

She closed her eyes, and everything went dark.

  


Contrary to what she might think if she were in her right frame of mind, it didn’t end there.

She’d been slumbering for a few hours, but Clair opened her eyes.

Everything was still dark.

“Huh?” Clair asked. She observed her surroundings, her memory blank. “Where am I? How’d I get here?”

She racked her brain. She vaguely remembered something involving a Dragonair, and, to her embarrassment, cumming heartily.

She’d hoped those two things didn’t have anything to do with each other. Imagine the scandal if it got out a Gym Leader did such a thing! With a Pokemon, no less! And her legs felt funny.

“Right,” Clair said. “Can’t worry about it now. I gotta get out of here.”

She pushed on the sides of her prison with her hands. It proved resistant.

“How do I get out of here?” Clair asked. With nothing else to do, she began thrashing wildly about.

This seemed to work. Cracks began appearing in the prison walls, letting light.

“Come on!”  The prison rocked back and forth, so Clair knew she was close to breaking it now.

“ALmost ...out!” Clair gave a mighty thrash, tilting her head back and cutting a hole into the roof of the prison.

The prison shattered, and Clair felt herself spill on the floor, losing her balance.

“Wha-huh?” Clair asked.

She took a moment to examine her surroundings. She was back in the bed where she was before the events with the Dragonair occurred, which was a good sign.

A less good sign was what happened to her legs.

“My legs!” Clair exclaimed, touching a hand to. “What happened to my legs!?”

Her legs had been replaced by a Dragonair’s tail, its smooth blue and white ski emerging from where her legs should have been. Feeling something on her head as well, Clair felt around and discovered a Dragonair horn now protruded from her forehead.

“Oh, this is bad. How did this happen?” Clair lifted the tail up. She was struggling to control it, so it fell back down.

“I bet Team Rocket’s behind this.” Clair rolled onto her stomach and began crawling towards the door, meaning to find some help. “Turning people into Pokemon hybrids is right up their alley!”

Clair pushed herself up, getting more familiar with her new body and better able to control it. She was able to lay her tail flat and make a somewhat successful effort at standing up straight.

“Hey, Clair?” a Gym Trainer approached the door. “You okay? I heard shouting and HOLY SMOKES! What happened here? Are you okay?”

“I don’t know what happened, but I think I’m okay, at least for now,” Clair said. She lost her balance, having to use the side of the door for support. “Go get help! Get a Gym Leader or an Elite Four down here - they might know what to do. And contact Bill! I hear he has experience with people turning into Pokemon.”

“Yes, ma’am, right away!” the Trainer turned and legged it out of the Gym as fast he could go.

Clair groaned. She clutched at her stomach. She felt so hungry she could eat a Rapidash in one bite. Her stomach was so - so empty, so void of life and warmth.

“Ugh …” Using her arms to move forward and resembling a salamander what with her tail trailing behind, Clair went off in search of food.

 

Was she going to eat Pokemon food? What would that taste like? Would she eat Pokemon berries? Poke Blocks?

Oh, Arceus, was she going to be attracted to her own Dragonairs? Was she going to mate with them and have beautiful half-Clair, half-Dratini babies that she would lay in eggs?

She went into the cabinet, pulling out a jar of Pokemon kibble. She unscrewed the cap, grabbed a handful of kibble and steeled herself before tossing it into her mouth.

She chewed it and swallowed, finding it less disgusting than she thought. Far from something she’d want to eat every day, but it was … tolerable.

 

“Clair?” the Gym Trainered returned. “Karen from the Elite Four is here.”

“Karen?” Clair asked.

“I got here as fast as I could,” Karen said. “Thankfully, I was already in the area. Oof.” Karen look a long look at Clair’s body. “They messed you up good, didn’t they, sweetheart?

“Is Lance coming?”

“I’m sure he’ll be here as fast as he can,” Karen said. She turned to the trainer. “Is that Pokemon food you’re eating?”

Clair was embarrassed to realized she was still holding the jar.

“Why don’t you go and get the poor dear something to eat?” Karen suggested to the trainer, who ran off.

Karen approached Clair. “How did this happen?” She inquisitively pressed a hand to Clair’s bottom half.

“I don’t remember,” Clair answered, “there was something about Team Rocket, I think, but other than that …” Clair became distracted.

“Clair?” Karen asked.

The void, the emptiness in Clair’s stomach was growling.

Karen seemed to be agitating it, standing so close to Clair with … with her perfection. Her good looks. Her scent.

Clair sniffed the air, taking the scent in and breathing contendly.

“Clair?” Karen asked again in concern.

Clair’s nipples hardened, bumping against her shirt.

“Karen,” Clair said as her horn glowed an ominous purple color, “look at my horn.”

“Your horn? What about … your …” Karen stammered, her hands dropping to her sides as Clair’s horn overtook her mind.

“Clair … what … what is this ...”

“I don’t know,” Clair answered. “All I know for sure, Karen, is that I need you inside me.” She began bobbing her head back and forth, and Karen followed her in tune. “I’m so hungry, Karen, so cold and empty. I need warmth. I need you inside me.”

“Uh …” Karen groaned. “Clair, wait … you shouldn’t …” _What … what’s going on? I feel so sleepy and warm ..._

“I’m sorry, Karen,” Clair put her hands on Karen’s shoulders, “but I can’t help it. You’re so … sexy. Your gorgeous hair, your soft breasts ...” Clair reached up and gave Karen’s boob a squeeze. “Your long legs, those thighs! Oh! I want it all. Give it to me, Karen. I’m sorry. I can’t help myself. But I need it, Karen. I need it. Give it to me.”

 _Fight it, Karen,_ Karen thought to herself, _you’re … a Dark-type master, fighting something like this should be easy … so easy. Easy. So easy. To just … give up. Give in. Let her have you._

_I … I can’t control myself. I’m so wet … fight … no, don’t fight … give it to her. Give yourself to her._

“Yes. Give it … to you … _yooou!_ ” Karen screamed, shoulders jostling, cum spurting out from her pants, spilling drops of cum onto the floor as her pants were soaked almost completely through, the liquid spreading through the fabric.

Karen groaned softly.

“Yes … eat me. I’m so cold, Clair … I need your warmth. I need … inside you.”

Clair unhinged her jaw and bent down, scooping Karen up. She lifted her head up and tilted back, swallowing Karen whole in one huge, long gulp like had been done to her.

Clair licked Karen’s body as it went down, getting a taste of Karen’s face, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs … she lingered on Karen’s breasts, sweeping her tongue back and forth on the jiggly flesh before letting Karen sink further and moving her tongue down Karen’s body.

Clair moaned and shivered as Karen made her way through the digestive tract. To Clair, it felt so good, so warm and wet to have a voluptuous woman like Karen worming around inside her.

“Guuh …” Clair moaned, feeling Karen have a second orgasm inside her.

“Yes! Yes, that’s it, Karen!” Clair rolled onto her back, rubbing her stomach, trying to reach inside herself so she could finger Karen. “Cum inside me! Spray it all over the place! Slather on my walls! Ooh!”

Clair’s tail shot up in the air, wiggling back and forth as Clair rocked from her own orgasm. Cum spurted out from her vagina, which was evidently still human, and slid down her tail, dripping onto the tail.

Clair gave one last moan as her slit shot a spurt of cum into the air. She tilted her head back and relaxed.

“Don’t worry, Karen …” Clair said. “I’ll take … good care of you.”

Clair  wasn’t sure what was going to happen next, to be honest. Would she digest Karen? Would she regurgitate her? Was she going to lay Karen in an egg like it had been done to her? She didn’t know.

The Trainer returned with a bag ot takeout food. He looked around, confused. “Clair, where’s Karen?”  
“Karen? I think she went to use the bathroom,” Clair rolled over onto her stomach, accidentally rubbing the cum on the tile onto her tail, but hiding it from the Trainer’s view.

“Say, Trainer? Would you come over here and … inspect my horn?” Clair asked, the light on her horn shimmering.


	2. Please Enjoy Arboks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clair pays a visit to Rocket HQ and the Saffron Gym.

Clair carried a Pokemon egg in her arms across the room, then set it down next to the other egg she laid. The lava they kept in the Blackthorn Gym would be enough to warm them.

  
The two eggs contained not Pokemon embryos gestestating to maturation, but humans - Karen of the Johto Elite Four and one of the Trainers under Clair’s tutelage. Soon, they would hwatch, and be beautiful half-Dragonair creatures like the one Clair had become.

 

Clair paused. She had been so hungry-feeling when she ate Karen and the Trainer, and horny, too. She wondered if Karen and the boy were going to start feeling the same way after they hatched and started eating people and turning them into hybrids as well. Which was fine by Clair, but if that desire kept up, and spread to anyone Karen ate and changed as well as well, that growth was going to be exponential, and sooner or later, the population was going to run out of humans, and that might a problem if they had all turned into vore-happy half Pokemon creatures.

  
Unless they could eat one another and turn them into something else? Like turning someone who had become half-Dragonair into half-Seviper instead?

 

But one way or another, Clair came to a simple conclusion.

 

“I think,” Clair said to herself, “I need to go see Team Rocket about a certain project of theirs.”

  
  
  
  


In the dimly-lit hallways of the Team Rocket base hidden just off to the side of Mahogany Town, the boss, executive Athena, glared at the grunts who had somehow screwed up their one job of protecting their new project.

  
“Madam Boss, it’s not really our fault,” one of the grunts said, “Clair came right into our lab, beat us with her stupid Dragonairs, and took the Pokemon!”

 

“I don’t want to hear your excuses,” Athena snapped. “How did she even learn there was a lab in the first place?”

  
“We’re sorry,” another grunt said. “We’ll do better next time.”

 

“I should hope so! We are a professional criminal operation, not preschoolers playing keepaway! You must endeavor to hide better than that. Go. You’re dismissed. I’ll have another operation for you soon to give you a chance to redeem yourselves, but I’ll warn you - don’t screw it up, because you won’t get another! Now get out of my sight!”

 

“Thank you, boss.” The grunts bowed apologetically before turning around and hightailing out of the room before they could earn any more of Athena’s rage against them.

 

Athena turned to herself and sighed. “We were the most feared Team in all of Kanto once … how have we fallen so low?” She looked up contemplatively at the ceiling. “Was it Giovanni? Was his leadership better than mine? Than Petrov’s? Did he keep it all together somehow?”

 

The lights in the base flickered. Athena became suspicious. They didn’t have the best budget, and stealing pokedollars from other folks wasn’t a reliable income, but she thought - she was sure they had enough to keep them on for at least the month.

 

The lights flickered again. Athena pulled out and activated a Pokeball, preparing for a fight.

 

With the lights flickering and alternating between on and off states, Athena couldn’t make out anything that was going on. She was caught unawares when a tail dropped from the ceiling like a vine and smacked the Pokeball out of her hand.

 

“What?” Athena asked in alarm. Who would even do that?

 

“Mm, no, I don’t think we’ll be having any of that today.”

 

Athena looked up and scowled when she saw Claire hanging on the ceiling. “So, the Blackthorn City Gym Leader arrives to sabotage my plans even further! Haven’t you and your blasted cousin done enough damage?”

 

“My, my, so formal,” Claire said. She dropped from the ceiling to the floor, softening her landing by using her coils as cushions. “You don’t have to be like that, Athena. We’re both women here.”

 

“What …” Athena stepped back in shock, taking in Clair’s chimera-like body. “What is this?”

 

“You seem surprised,” Clair said, slithering towards Athena. “It was one of the Dragonairs that your team experimented on that did this. You should know this could happen. Or are you so inept that your underlings do mad science without telling you?”

 

“I never …” Athena said. “I never expected this.”

 

“What were you expecting?” Clair asked.

 

Athena recollected herself. “As if I would divulge valuable information with you at the drop of a hat like that, Gym Leader! You won’t get a peep out of me. That is, unless you beat me in a Pokemon-”

 

Athena pulled out another Pokeball, only for Clair’s tail to reach up and swat that away too.

 

“Can’t we skip the battles today?” Clair asked. “Let’s just get to what I came here for. You’re going to tell me everything that you know about that experiment. You’re going to like it, too. And then, you’re going to help me.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Catching wise, Athena pulled out two Pokeballs behind her back, opening them while they were out of Clair’s sight. Her Vileplume and Arbok manifested behind her.

 

“Distract her!” Athena shouted, turning and running down the hallway.

 

The Arbok and Vileplume growled and rushed towards Clair.

 

“Oh, please,” Clair said. She turned around and slammed the Vileplume with her tail, sending it flying, then used the hypnotic light in her horn to distract the Arbok.

 

“Cha-bok?” Athena’s Arbok said, confused as it fell under the influence of Clair’s horn. Arbok swayed as its eyes were filled with a blue glow. Clair approached it and placed a finger under its chin.

 

“Sleep for me,” Clair told it, giving it a peck on the nose. Arbok sighed lovingly and fell to the ground, falling fast asleep and snoring.

 

Vileplume got up. It rubbed its cheek to wipe off the dirt, then stomped its foot to look tough.

 

Clair laughed. “Ha! You are very cute.”

 

Vileplume began swaying, shaking out spores from its flowers, but Clair lashed her tail around its body. She lifted it into the air, blew a mocking kiss at it, then hurled poor Vileplume far down the other side of the hallway.

 

“Attention, all grunts and executives, converge on my position,” Athena spoke into a walkie-talkie. “I’m being attacked by the Blackthorn City Gym Leader. Repeat, I’m being attacked by -”

 

Athena lost her balance and fell nearly to the floor, or so she thought. What actually happened was Clair had looped her tail around Athena’s ankle and stopped her from falling all the way down.

  
Clair reeled in her tail like a fishing line. Athena tried to get away by clawing at the floor, but it was no use. Clair’s grip on her ankle was too strong.

 

Clair lifted Athena up and tossed her into the air, catching her again by the waist and looping her tail around Athena’s midsection.

 

“Do your worst,” Athena said as Clair pulled her forward. “I know you Gym Leader types. You’re much too good to do any real damage.”   
  


“Is that right?” Clair asked. She tightened her grip on Athena’s waist, squeezing Athena so tight she thought her ribs would crack, but Clair relaxed her hold before any real damage was done.

 

“You should be more cautious,” Clair said, pulling Athena towards her. “I mean, after all, look what I did to your Pokemon.”

 

“What?” Athena gasped in surprise, seeing her Arbok sleeping happily and her Vileplume laid out on the floor. “But how did you-?”

 

“Look at my horn, Athena.”

 

“Your horn?” Athena asked. “Why would I do … that?” Athena groaned as the hypnotic light filled her vision. She relaxed, and Clair had to adjust and tighten her grip before Athena fell out of her coils. “So pretty. What’s going on?”

 

“Yes, it’s very pretty,” Clair agreed. “It’s so, so pretty. It makes you feel good to look at it. You feel good, Athena. Let my light relax you. Let it fill you. Let it make you happy.”

 

“Fill … relax … good, happy,” Athena repeated.

 

“Before we get any further,” Clair said, “why don’t you call off those grunts? I don’t like the idea of dealing with a whole swarm of them at once.”

 

“Yes … no,” Athena said. “I’m not …” she pushed down on Clair’s coils, trying to escape. “I’m not going to be your minion!”

 

“I beg to differ,” Clair said. “Look at my horn, Athena.”

 

“Look …no. Yes. Look at your horn,” Athena parroted, relaxing.

 

“Call off the grunts.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Athena, wearing a dopey grin on her face, brought her walkie up to her mouth. “Attention, grunts. Return to your tasks. The situation has been dealt with.”

  
“Are you sure?” one of the grunts asked. “You sure sounded panicked for a minute there …”

 

“Are you questioning your boss?” Athena said.

 

“Er, no. Over,” the grunt said.

 

At Clair’s bidding, Athena dropped the walkie-talkie, having no more use for it.

 

“Now,” Clair pulled Athena in closer, and Athena moaned as she brought closer to the source of that pleasant light that was filling her eyes, her head, her thoughts. She thought she could hear a faint hum coming from it. “Tell me, Athena. Am I happy?”

 

“Are you happy?” Athena asked. “Yes. You look happy.”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to be happy?” Clair said. “Don’t you want to make me happy? You being happy would make me happier.”

 

“Yes,” Athena reached up and tried to touch the horn, though Clair wouldn’t let her. “I want to be happy … if it’ll make you happy.”

 

Athena’s eyes widened. She buried her head in her hands, catching herself as her mind fell under the trance, though not quite able to pull her mind free completely.

 

_ What? No! Stop what you’re doing! _ Athena thought.  _ You can’t do this! She’s a Gym Leader, and you’re a Team Rocket boss! A criminal mastermind. She’s my worst enemy! You can’t fall to her this easily. You can’t be BEAT this easily! That’s not possible. What would Giovanni think? _

  
It _ doesn’t matter what Giovanni would think, _ Clair whispered into her brain.  _ It matters what you think. And you don’t think. At all. Your only concern is happiness, and being happy, and making me happy. _

 

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up! _ Athena insisted, trying to fight the part of her was in total agreement with Clair without any complaint or resistance.

 

_ There has to be way out of this,  _ Athena thought. The walkie-talkie? She kicked with her legs, trying to reach the device, but she was too high up from the ground to do so.  _ What else? My Pokemon? I’m down to two, if I could just get to my Pokeballs! _ She struggled, trying to reach her belt, with as much luck as the walkie-talkie.  _ My best hope is for either Arbok or Vileplume to get up. _

 

_ Arbok! Vileplume! _ Athena called, not realizing her body had fallen so far under Clair’s sway that her vocalizations never left her mouth, remaining in her head as thoughts.  _ Get up! Dang it, you useless lumps, get up! _

 

_ Athena. Athena. Athena,  _ Clair said.

 

Clair moved her mouth to Athena’s ear. She dipped the end of her tail up Athena’s skirt and brush it over Athena’s vagina before ramming it inside, ripping through Athena’s clothes and penetrating her deeply.

 

“Cum,” Clair commanded.

 

Athena couldn’t stop herself from obeying.

 

_ N-no. Stop! It can’t end this way. I am Athena! I am Team Rocket! I - I … oh, feels so good. I will bring back Giovanni back! I will - CUM. I will cum so much for my beautiful mistress, who I love very very much. Cum to be happy, so mistress will be happy! No-no, I will - my Pokemon - not, no - can’t end this way - so happy! I - I must - happy, happy! I must ... I must cum! Cum! Cum! Cum!  _

 

Athena’s moans gradually evolved into howls of ecstasy. A considerable amount of clear fluids spat out from her cunt and soaked Clair’s tail, giving it a nice, slick sheen to it.

 

“Mm, good girl,” Clair moaned, delighting as Athena’s warm juices trailed down her tail. She popped her tail out from Athena’s skirt and placed it in her mouth, sucking Athena’s juices off her tail and drinking it up.

 

“Now,” Clair said, “tell me more about the Dragonair you experimented on.”

  
“Okay!” Athena said with a giggle. “We were trying to come up with a method to transmute people into Pokemon. We thought that maybe if we could do that, and turn everyone into Pokemon, it would make it easier for us to achieve our goals. And if that didn’t work, we could still get use of it if we found a way to reverse to process and learn more about Pokemon - how they think, and what would make them stronger.”

 

“I see,” Clair said, rubbing her chin contemplatively. “And have you found a way to reverse the process?”

 

“No.”

 

Clair couldn’t contain her smirk. “Do you still have the files on the experiment?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Clair’s smirk turned into a crazed, malicious grin. “Athena, you and I are going to have some fun. And we’re going to start …” Clair tapped her chin, wondering who might the biggest possible obstacle to her plan, and what threats she should eliminate first.

 

“With Sabrina,” Clair said, “in the Saffron City Gym. But first.” 

 

Clair picked up the walkie-talkie and activated it.

  
“Attention, all personnel. I am here to inform you that there is to be a  _ change  _ in Team Rocket’s leadership. From now on, you answer to me. And if you have a problem with that, I’m sure Athena or my tail will be happy to slap you back into place.”

 

Static crackled from the walkie as the grunts gossiped.

 

“Did she say her tail?” a grunt asked.

 

“That’s right, I did,” Clair said, and the grunt gasped when he realized he had left his walkei on. “And if you want to see it, I’ll be happy to give you a  _ very  _ close look unless you get back to work!”

 

‘So when you a close look, do you mean, like, smacking me with it?”

 

“YES! That was the idea!” Clair shouted.  _ Sweet Arceus, they really are a bunch of idiots _ . Need everything spelled out for them. How’d they get to be such a nuisance with smarts like this? She glanced over at Athena.  _ Good leadership, I guess. _

  
  
  


Sabrina unlocked the doors to the Saffron Gym, using her psychic powers to put the key inside the lock without having to her hands. 

 

Turning the key and the knob at the same time, Sabrina opened the door and went inside. She noticed none of her usual Trainers were waiting in or outside of the Gym.

 

She took a few brisk steps inside, and halted. Being one the most powerful psychic in the Kanto region, she could immediately sense when something was wrong, like if the local cafe was out of coffee beans for making coffee for the parched guards. Or if they were intruders in her Gym.

 

Sabrina turned back and put a hand on the doorknob. Using her psychic powers, she sensed it was unlocked before she got here.

 

"Where are you hiding?" Sabrina asked, returning to the center of the Gym's lobby. "I know you're here. Show yourselves!"

 

"Come now, Sabrina." One of the warp panels hummed. Clair appeared, resting on a pile of coils with one hand on her cheek. "Is that any way to greet a fellow Gym Leader?"

 

"Clair?" Sabrina asked, stepping back in shock at what Clair had become. "What happened to you?"

 

"Only the most wonderful thing in my life!" Clair announced, raising her hands to the air. "I got eaten by a Dragonair, and then I hatched from an egg and came out like this! Oh, it's wonderful, Sabrina, it truly is. I have so much power now. I hope you'll like it, too, when it's your turn."

 

"I don't suppose you would answer my request for more context than that," Sabrina said. "Or what you mean when you say it's my turn."

 

"No, and yes," Clair said. She pointed at Sabrina. "I intend to make you like myself. We'll have so much fun together! There are so many Trainers that we could eat up ... and out. I have my eye on a few of the Beauties over on Route 15, but I'd be happy to share."

 

"Clair, stop this," Sabrina said, backing towards the door, reaching towards her belt for a Pokeball. "This isn't you. This isn't right."

 

"Oh, but it feels right!" Clair said. "Athena."

 

Athena shut the door behind Sabrina and placed a chair under the knob to block it. Sabrina looked at her and noticed a blank expression on her face.

 

"So, you're doing Team Rocket's bidding," Sabrina concluded.

 

"On the contrary, they are doing mine," Clair said. "Athena, grunts, one more thing."

 

Sabrina used her telekinesis to levitate herself into the air, so when two grunts and Athena tried to grab her, they ended up smacking into themselves instead.

 

Sabrina discovered to her misfortune Team Rocket came prepared for this mission, despite their usual inability to stand up to any real resistance. Athena got up and fired a grappling hook around Sabrina's ankle, tethering her.

 

"Grab her Pokeballs, quick!" Clair ordered.

 

Athena gave a mighty yank on the tether, pulling Sabrina down to her level. She nimbly doged as Sabrina attempted to kick her in the head and snatched the belt from Sabrina's waist.

 

"Good thinking," Sabrina complimented. "But you forgot one thing." Sabrina raised her hand, now glowing blue. The Pokeballs glowed and raised into the air, opening up and releasing Sabrina's Espeon, Mr.Mime, and Alakazam.

 

"Not bad, not bad," Clair said. "But you forgot something yourself."

 

"I can't think of what you mean by that," Sabrina said. "Alakazam, use Psychic on Clair!" It was a bold move, and she couldn't be sure if Pokemon moves worked on a half-Dragonair, but she had to try.

 

"Athena, Grunts, protect me!" Clair ordered. Athena and the Grunts sent out their own Pokemon, wisely sending out a Houndoom and two Murkrows. Sabrina grimaced, and her Pokemon seized up, knowing most of their moves would be no good against the Dark types.

 

Have to try something else, Sabrina thought. She closed eyes and focused her mind, trying to call out to the mind of the former Gym Leader next door. Fighter, can you hear me? This is Sabrina from the Psychic Gym. Something's happened, and I need your help. Ah!

 

Sabrina groaned, clutching her in pain as a high-pitched whine assaulted her eyes. She opened her eyes to see Clair holding an odd metal device.

 

"You like?" Clair said. "My idea. It's a Houndour whistle, high pitched. Normally, you wouldn't even hear it, but we fine-tuned it so it interrupted your psychic abilities."

 

She really has thought of everything, Sabrina thought with despair. Everything, except, perhaps ... Sabrina reached a hand out and tried to connect with Clair's mind, but it was no good. Clair's half-Pokemon mind was foreign and intelligible to her, and the parts of that were human that Sabrina could make her had been corrupted, changed somehow. She couldn't detect any trace of the maturity or the haughtiness and occasional pettiness that the old Clair had. It was some cold, malicious intelligence, that the only thing stopping it from becoming completely sociopathic was the fiery lust and gnawing hunger driving it.

 

Sabrina gasped, breaking away from the effort. Clair was too far gone for her to reach with her abilities, though perhaps someone or something else could still save her. A Pokemon, perhaps, one with stronger psychic abilities than her own - like her Alakazam, or maybe even something from one of the other regions, like a Sinnohian Bronzong or Hoennic Jirachi.

 

"Oh," Clair slithered over to Sabrina, who was still being kept afloat with telekinesis, held by Athena's grapple like a balloon. 

 

Clair ran hand down the side of Sabrina's hair. "I do wish you would grow your hair out again. This cut doesn't really suit you. Now, Sabrina, look at my horn." Clair put her face up close to Sabrina's, the horn glowing.

 

Sabrina, with her psychic experienced, recognized what the horn was doing right away. Getting an idea, she put her hand behind back and levivitated her belt out of Athena's other hand. Athena didn't seem to notice.

 

Sabrina moved the belt to where she could see it, behind Clair's head. She began swaying it back and forth, using its buckle as a pendulum, and rocked her head in rhythm with it.

 

"Oh," Sabrina moaned softly, trying to relax her mind. She had built a strong mind based on keeping everything out, rather than letting anything in, so it was hard for her to get to the calm, open state she needed to go under, but she made progress.

 

Sabrina moaned again, but Clair caught on that it wasn't because of her horn. She turned around, looking over her shoulder and seeing the swinging belt.

 

"Oh ho ho!" Clair laughed, putting hand in front of her face. "Trying to hypnotize yourself so I can't hypnotize you! Clever, and maybe it would work, but we won't know now, will we?" Clair raised her tail and swatted the belt to the floor, using her tail to keep it pinned.

 

"Now, look at my horn!" Clair demanded, seizing Sabrina's attentions by grabbing and squeezing Sabrina's boobs. Sabrina gasped, the shock from Clair's audacious groping enough to break her focus and get caught in the light of the horn, beginning to relax.

 

"Uh?" Sabrina groaned as the blue light reflected in her eyes.

 

"Relax, Sabrina," Clair cooed, easing her grip and massaging Sabrina's breasts with a softer touch, running her fingers over them gently. "Just relax and let me make you feel good. Doesn't that feel good when I touch your breasts while you look at my horn? Doesn't looking at my horn make you feel good?"

 

"I ... I guess so?" Sabrina asked. "No. It doesn't."

 

"Ooh, there's that silly resistance again," Clair said. "Why does everyone insist on spoiling my fun and dragging this out? You know you're all just going to lose in the end anyway." Clair lowered her head, bringing her face into Sabrina's cleavage. She blew a raspberry, motorboating Sabrina's breasts and disrupting Sabrina's focus again.

 

With her focus gone, and her ability to focus on resisting gone with it, Sabrina fell deeper under the horn's sway.

 

"Cum for me, Sabrina," Clair said. "Cum for me. Or, better yet. Don't. Want to cum. Want to cum, but be unable to, until I put you inside my mouth." Clair raised her tail and dipped its tip under Sabrina's pants, using it to rub Sabrina's slit like she'd done with Athena. "You want to cum, Sabrina, desperately. You want to fill my mouth with your juices. You want to make me drink your sweet, strawberry flavor. To *force me to drink it up. After all, you've always said you wanted to make your doll."

 

At the mention of dolls, Sabrina's smile brightened up. She let out a giggle.

 

"Yes, Sabrina," Clair said, "this was your idea, wasn't it? To try and make me your good little sex doll, so you'd have a fresh, eager, health mouth to feed all of that cum you're holding in?"

 

"Yes," Sabrina agreed, nodding eagerly. She put her hands over Clair's horn like it was candle she was using to warm her mittens. "Yes, I want you to be my doll! I want to spray my cum all over your mouth, I want to dominate you, like the bitch you are!"

 

Clair smirked. Making the victim think it was all their idea was a stroke of genius on her part. She should do more often.

 

"Ready?" Clair asked.

 

"Ready!" Sabrina answered. "Eat me out, you prissy tart! I will break you!"

 

Ah, so that leather and whip outfit she used to wear wasn't just for show, Clair thought idly before grabbing Sabrina by the waist, taking her hands off Sabrina's chest.

 

Clair snapped her fingers, and two more Rocket Grunts appeared, bringing an Arbok with a collar around it. The Arbok had the same scars around its neck as the Dragonair Clair had previously been eaten by.

 

The Arbok opened its mouth, stretching it out to a wide, red hole with an empty blackness inside.

 

"Go inside," Clair ordered Sabrina, turning her over and sticking inside the Arbok.

 

Sabrina, hypnotized to thinking she was going inside Clair's mouth, began orgasming, moaning between pants for breath as cum poured out from her winking slit, using her telekines to pull her pants and panties down.

 

Clair grabbed hold of Sabrina's thighs, positioning herself under Sabrina while she climaxed. Clair held her mouth open, letting cum pour inside and soak her cheeks. Clair drank up as much Sabrina would give her before Sabrina went fully inside the Arbok.

 

The Arbok grunted and groaned, a lump forming its throat as it gulped Sabrina down.

 

Clair laid herself out on the Gym's floor, panting and more than satisfied with the load Sabrina had given her. She laid a hand across her belly, then tilted her head to look at the Arbok.

 

"Now," Clair said, "we wait."

  
  
  
  


A Pokemon egg lay alone on the Saffron Gym Floor. It shook and rattled for a moment, before a thin purple limb broke the shell, poking out. A pair of hands soon followed, and shortly after, Sabrina was fully out of her egg, her legs replaced with an Arbok's tail. An Arbok's hood manifested under her armpits, and the patterns on an Arbok's chest were now imprinted on her breasts, with the 'eyes' around her nipples, though most of it was hidden by her pink shirt, which had somehow survived the transformation.

 

Clair was off to the side, giving Sabrina a smug look. "Hi, sleepyhead. Get a good nap."

 

"Okay," Sabrina said. "You won. I'm on your side. I'm hungry, and horny as heck. I want some curvy woman in my mouth to swallow whole. No need to rub it in. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll thank you not to watch while I ..." 

 

Sabrina laid back. She curled her tail up and penetrated herself with the tail-tip, stroking her cunt.

 

"I think I will watch," Clair said. Sabrina groaned in irritation, but she was more focused on pleasuring herself than doing anything about it.

 

"So, mistress," Sabrina said, "what's our next move?"

 

"Don't know," Clair said. "I was thinking maybe Hoenn, or maybe skipping a step and going to Unova, or Kalos. I hear they have some very beautiful Gym Leaders there."

 

"I'm sure you're already, ah," Sabrina moaned, "my mind has been altered to be like yours, and though I can sense this, I cannot fight it, and so ... I will stay by your side, no matter what you choose. Ooh!"

 

Sabrina successfully made herself climax, cum leaking out from her flower. She pulled out her tail, and Clair smiled lustfully, meaning to clean it up for her ... and then get back to work.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Biological versus learned! Who will win? I’m so excited. Let’s watch

 

A cold intelligence that the only thing keeping it from being completely sociopath was the fiery lust and gnawing hunger driving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes
> 
> If some of the ending seems janky, it’s because I was writing as if Clair was going to vore Sabrina before I suddenly remembered, “oh wait, crud, Sabrina has to be eaten by an Arbok, not Clair for the conceit to make sense.”
> 
>  
> 
> I used Athena’s Japanese name for personal reasons which I would prefer not to divulge.
> 
> Also I glimpsed another Pokemon fanfic possibly of this nature, so I would just like to take the time to say that Ash will not be involved in this story/series.
> 
> I was thinking I would make this as a series of oneshots, but it occured to me the last series I tried that with has been lingering and limping on, so now it’s going to be a single story with multiple chapters.
> 
> The basic “scheme” of the story is as follows; take a Gym Leader, take a Pokemon, contrive a reason to merge the two. However, I will not be doing any Gym Leaders that I can’t take one look at and think to myself, “that’s an adult,” so there will be no Flannery, Maylene, Whitney, or Korrina and a few others I can’t be bothered to name. (Candice is a maybe.) The order will not necessarily be linear, especially given that I started with a Gen II Leader with Clair. I’m not totally opposed to doing male Gym Leaders, but as I am someone who is attracted to females, I would have to like them or have a good idea. Non-Gym Leaders are also eligible.
> 
>  
> 
> I will be trying to represent all 7-at-time-of writing Generations. I already have an idea for what the finale will be. I may do an epilogue after Pokemon Switch comes out, depending on how life goes, but I wouldn’t make any bets on it.
> 
> I am also open to suggestions, but I already have a few ideas improved from the last chapters;
> 
>  
> 
> Elesa/Eelektross
> 
> Winona/Milotic.
> 
> Erica/Serperior
> 
> Gardenia/Serperior
> 
> Lucy/Seviper
> 
> Lenora/Onix/Steelix.
> 
> Also all of the chapters are now going to be terrible puns because I came up with “Please Enjoy Arboks” as a placeholder and grew attached so now you’re all stuck with it MWA HA HA.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly just an excuse so I could make a Dragonair-Clair lamia I had in my mind. (I’m not that great of an artist.)
> 
> Other ideas I have in mind are an Elesa/Serperior, Shelly/Seviper, and Sabrina/Arbok. I might also like to do something with Skyla.
> 
> I feel like the pun in the title doesn't really match the events of what happens, but I couldn't think of anything better. :P


End file.
